User talk:Station7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Station7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 13:58, 2009 October 28 Infobox Hi, I've had a look at that infobox for you, I'm not to sure what its suppose to look like, or the Rb template, I copied that copy from another wiki. --Lcawte 11:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Game jacket Hi, i think the guy who deleted the pages is totally right : i find on ign it's not Activision at all who edited or created the game it's Deepsilver and Zootfly and i check for the jacket and i found it's a fanon pic and Activision was the editor before Brash Entertainement goes bankrupt. Don't you know that he has a official site of the game, check it it would be enough as a proof no ? http://prisonbreak.deepsilver.com/ Pictures Hey, Man. Do you have some other pages that need pictures. I'll be happy to help.. :) Adrianus92 16:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) user page Why do you need to clean up my user page ? And if it's about the article Tom Paxton as an admin you may know that my IP adress is 90.39.26.185 Okay i have misunderstanding. So if you know how please change it.--User:Samthebest Admin rights Thanks you for your message and about the "second admin" proposition i accept with pleasure!I use to edit on the godfather wiki and sometimes on Splinter Cell and i have never been an admin before. Thanks you again for you trust i will not dissapointed you!--User:Samthebest Admin Thanks you very much again and don't worry about "making someone admin" if i have someone in sight i will ask your permission! :)--Samthebest Age I am 16.--Samthebest I am sorry but i don't understand what are you talking about when you say "So you have delete to on your pages?" i speak a good scholar english but he' s not perfect.--Samthebest No. -- Samthebest OK i have it!--Samthebest Ok it's nice!--Samthebest Ok i have read this page few hours ago i m gonna keep it in my favorites it may be useful!--Samthebest Thanks! --Samthebest Yes i saw it thanks again for my promotion.I m sorry i m tired and i have school tomorrow and i think i will go to bed,I make my last and i'am done! Good night ;) --Samthebest Yea can you help me You said on my talk page "You got a compliment from me. I have been thinking to give you a status at this Wiki, if you wanna talk to me." So thats what im doing, thank you. Oh and can under categories on the main page can you include Category:Themes. DanDud88 10:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I ment Put Category:Themes where it says Categories Cast Episodes Characters Seasons at the top of the main page. DanDud88 20:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) About the games template, ill try but could u edit that template for the Sona Four so that its colour isnt the same as the one for the Fox River Eight. DanDud88 20:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Can u change Template:PBTC background colour so it doesnt match the Fox River Eight and Sona Four colour. DanDud88 20:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No i use to edit, a British soap opera called Hollyoaks but I grew out of that and PRison Break is my current passion. 20:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Transcript Hi, by " transcript" you means a sum up of the game or the list of the dialogs bewteen the characters? And about agent Davis it's a C.O or a special agent?Because it's not the same at all.--Samthebest So about Davis i think we should correct it if he works in Fox Rvier he's a Correctional Officer because the term special agent is ONLY used for the federal agencies in US ( FBI,CIA,DEA,ATF)and never by the police or other law enforcement .And about the script i think it may look like this( i take this transcript from the movie face off)? BRIEFING ROOM - CASTOR'S MUGSHOT is on a computer screen. His criminal dossier scrolls by endlessly: bombings, assassinations, mercenary kidnappings, terrorism-for-hire... Rookie agent LOOMIS studies the details carefully. Other agents -- including BUZZ and WANDA scan computer grid- maps, man phones, etc. amid the take-out cartons and coffee cups. These people are on high alert. ARCHER Any follow-up from L.A.P.D. Intelligence? BUZZ No, sir, nothing yet. ARCHER Get them on the phone -- now. What about S.I.S. and our airport teams? WANDA We've had everything from psychics to satellites on this. Even if Castor was here... he must have slipped the net by now... ARCHER He's here! And we're going to keep looking until we find him! Ok I will take care of this ! But can you tell me exactly what you want: how many parts do you want? Do i have to create a page call Game transcript?etc Jones is one of the CO in the game he appeared at the beggining when Geary yell : Jones open the door and he has a "important" role at the end of the game :his daughter his taken hostage by Mannix And Ok i see what you want about the transcript but i may have to add the chapter of the game too it will make it more realistic? Lucy i think. Jones is his surname--Samthebest You're welcome!And don't hesitate to correct my grammar faults .--Samthebest I was talking of my grammar because i am not english or american you know and i am learning english in school so i don't want that the articles are in bad shape : Thanks you! the CO 1 is just heared we don't see his face. It was a mistake sorry :) No problem but i don't see where it is.--Samthebest Because i think that when i will put all the transcript of the game it will be very very very long to read and it will be a messed up and people who are visiting this wiki will be boring to read it to the end.Sorry i had to tell you but if it 's a problem i delete this page immediately.--Samthebest All right.When i was talking about deleting it was about Chapter 0:Prologue and not about Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)/Transcript.--Samthebest Hi, about Sara Tancredi I don't think so: people have known her by TANCREDI since the beggining of the show and she marrier Scofield only in The final break.But maybe we should put a redirect? --Samthebest Hi, what do you think about my improve about Richard Sullins ? And by the way ,when you will have the time of course, can you check my faults ? And I think whe should create a page about Westmoreland's wife and by the way i think that her name is Ann?--Samthebest No problem, but just a question why don't we call it by her "Ann" ? * her name Westmoreland's wife Remember in the first episode of the season 1 : Michael meet Charles Westmoreland on a bunch and this last began to interrogate him ,watch again the scene: SCOFIELD:I known your wife before she passed WESTMORELAND: You knew Marla? SCOFIELD: You mean ANN Thanks you.:) Ha!Ha!Thanks you it is really nice.:)--Samthebest Dandud I think he's doing good job and another admin will not be too much!OK for me! --Samthebest Dandud I think he's doing good job and another admin will not be too much!OK for me! --Samthebest Me too he's doing good job! Well, i am tired i go to bed,have a good night ;) --Samthebest Hi, no problem i will check that later, and i hope so that one day we will be on the biggest wiki page!--Samthebest Hi thanks for making me a part in this, one word of advice, more of a favour can you guys make sure than when you creat a character or actor page, that you put it in alphabetical order of last name, thanks. DanDud88 19:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) About your plan to become the biggist wiki, erm well your counting all the articles about episodes and individial characters, but erm there are some wikis based on tv shows that have been on longer, like soap opears and other dramas like 24 and Lost which has more seasons, so i doubt will be the biggest wik. Sorry to dash your hopes DanDud88 19:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i was going in holydays with my family about the Johnny's photo it's wrong: it's not him it's Jack Mannix and Paxton during their final fighting on the roof of the Penitentiary.:)--Samthebest About Sam Middleton i don't have any idea where i can find a picture and i don't have season 4 in DVD so i can't make a picture by myself. And about Jack Mannix featured in the best article it's very great!About Tom Paxton can you give me advice to clean it up ( should i reduce my sum up during his time in prison ?).--Samthebest Yes i think i see it.--samthebest ...Ouah...Seriously ,the previous admins really don't care of this wiki!--Samthebest Davis and Jones I check , it's true that they almost looked like each other BUT Davis has a nose bigger than Jones ,he's fatter than him and older. Check the video where Paxton and Scofield walked in the yard in introduction you can see them both: Davis coming while he say "Jones open up the gates"next to the inmate Jones opening the gate. Have school tomorrow i go to bed!Good night! :)--Samthebest